


Dog Magnet

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank Swears A Lot, You're a K-9 unit, lmao I haven't played the game but am still obsessed with Connor, rude comments towards Androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Being a K-9 unit for the DPD is hard work, but even your best friend gets distracted.





	Dog Magnet

“K-9 Unit open up!” You shouted into the closed door, a 10mm in one hand and sporadically barking dog in the other. 

“K-9 Unit open up, last time I’m gonna give you this chance!”

No response. 

“Get em’ girl.” You whispered to Karma, your loyal German shepherd companion as you kicked the door in. She tore into the house barking up a storm, her paws clicking against the tile and wood floors of the decrepit house. It didn’t take long for the screams of a man to flood out and you followed the screeching with your handgun loaded ready for firing. 

You rounded a corner into a dining room to see a man and Karma tousling on the ground, the man screaming bloody murder. 

“Karma, off!” You shouted and the dog obeyed, but circled the man waiting for an order to continue. The criminal on the floor choked out a pathetic sob as he was cuffed. 

“All clear. Subject detained.” You spoke into your com that was clipped to your ear. Karma barked in excitement and sat satisfied as two patrolmen came up to apprehend the subject. 

“Sergeant.” A familiar voice wafted from behind you, and a smug smile broke out across your face. 

“Well well, if it isn’t Lieutenant Shit-Faced.” Your snarky comment brought a hearty laugh from the gruff man, and you extended your arms to bring him into a quick hug. 

“How you doin’ Uncle Hank?” 

“Agh, could be better. Stuck with a fuckin’ plastic police boy.” The man scowled at his mention of the Android. 

“Oh? Is he a detective? I think I’ve heard about him.” You said absentmindedly while you strode alongside your uncle out of the house.

“Yeah, fuckin’ nuisance he is.” Hank drawled on, saying how the kid had no sense of self-preservation. 

“C’mon Uncle Hank, I’m sure he isn’t that bad.” You nudged him in the side and he let out a snort.

“He licks at android blood like ice cream to ‘analyze’ it! It’s fuckin’ disgusting.” You crinkle your nose at the thought.

“I mean… I’m sure it’s  _ accurate _ .” You propose, trying to find the silver lining to the odd habit. 

“Bah, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass if it’s accurate, you don’ know where tha’ shit’s been! Puttin’ it on your fingers is disgusting enough, but in your  _ mouth _ ? What the fuck were his engineers on when they decided that?” You let out a sigh at his rant, nothing less to be expected of him, but exhausting to listen to nonetheless. 

You bent down slightly, expecting to feel the reassuring licks of Karma at your side, when you realized you didn’t feel anything. You stopped and looked around, trying to find your canine companion. 

“Hey Hank, you seen Karma?” You ask with confusion coating your words as you glanced around the unkempt yard of the abandoned house. 

“I dunno, maybe you should keep a damn leash on her.” He snorted before looking around and scowling. 

“Fuckin’ hell…” He muttered. 

“What?”

“Can’t find that blasted plastic bastard.”

“Maybe they’re inside.” You suggested and turned back into the house and to the crime scene. 

“You are a very good dog.” A smooth male voice rolled up from the room, and you turned into the doorway to see a handsome male in a suit kneeling down petting and stroking at Karma. An odd sight considering you were on duty, and that Karma usually understood that well. 

“Karma.” You snapped snatching the german shepherd's attention along with the mans. 

“Oh, is this your dog?” The man stood, and you noted a blue swirling circle at his temple. An Android, a very handsome one at that.

“Ah, yes, her name is Karma.” You spoke, eyeing your companion as she whined when the Android stopped giving her attention. You snapped your fingers, and with a whine, she was at your side. 

“She usually doesn’t do that. I’m sorry if she tampered with any of the evidence.” The android seemingly couldn’t decide where to look, either at Karma, or at you, but settled with making eye contact with you.

“It is alright, I have collected all that I have needed for this investigation. But, it would seem that Karma was in need of attention.” Said dog whined at her name and you let out a chuckle. 

“She’s needy sometimes. But, it’s odd she went to you. Maybe you’re a dog magnet.” You mused and pat Karma’s head, and you noted that the android’s LED flashed yellow. 

“It is impossible for something to attract a living being like one would with metal and a magnet.” The android spoke plainly, and you let out a wry laugh.

“No no, like, dogs just see you as non-threatening, and automatically take a liking to you.” 

“Would explain a lot…” A gruff voice sounded from behind you.

“Lieutenant, I have completed my analisis.” The android spoke, with a hint of cheer in his voice.

“Fan-fucking-tastic Connor. But why’d ya’ wander off like that, huh?”

“Karma wanted my attention.” The now named Connor stated blankly as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

“Jesus, you’re insufferable.” Hank groaned then turned to you.

“Welp, I’m off to drink. Care to join?” 

“Lieutenant, that wouldn’t be the most profess-”

“Ah, shut the fuck up you piece of plastic, this is my niece!”

“Uncle, be nice, he only wants the best for you.” You offered and he threw his hands into the air.

“Oh for fucks sake- Now you’re takin’ sides with dog-boy. Y’know what, never mind, I’ll go the bar. Take Sumo out to play with Karma or somthin’.” You watched bewildered as the male stalked off to his car, leaving you and Connor behind. You let out a long sigh, tired of your uncle’s antics.

“I wanted to take Karma to the park anyways…” You shrugged and walked over to your police cruiser where you helped Karma get in the back. You glanced over your shoulder at the Android.

“You comin? We can pick up Sumo.” You asked and Connor stood silent for a moment, his LED once more shifting to yellow before slipping back to its normal blue. A smile graced his features.

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA I'VE NEVER PLAYED THIS GAME IN MY LIFE BUT IM STILL SO FUCKING THIRSTY FOR CONNOR LIKE WTF


End file.
